


Всё начинается с крови

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7147406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Декстер переезжает к Деб. (расширенная сцена из 2 серии 7 сезона)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё начинается с крови

Дверь предательски скрипнула, когда Деб впустила в квартиру брата.  
— Привет. Спать будешь в спальне.  
— Мне... Неудобно стеснять тебя.  
— Удобно. Я буду спать здесь, — безапеляционным тоном возразила она, разбирая постельное белье и раскладывая его на диване.  
— Деб, это смешно.  
— У нас тут не сраная пижамная вечеринка, Декс. Ты будешь спать в спальне, а я здесь, на диване. — В ее голосе слышалась обида и горечь от решения, альтернативы которому она не видела.  
— Между мной и входной дверью?  
— Я лягу _рядом с дверью_.  
— Смотрю, ты всё продумала.  
— Я, видишь ли, нашла один веб-сайт, «Как излечить серийного убийцу», десять простых шагов. Это шаг первый. — Неужели он не понимает, как ей самой сейчас сложно? Что вовсе не до шуток, и уж точно не до траты сил на уговоры.  
— Сделай мне распечатку.  
— Мне приходится соображать на ходу, Декстер. Но раз мы за это взялись, мы дойдем до конца. Мы будем вместе есть, вместе смотреть телевизор, вместе ездить на злоебучую работу...  
— Надеюсь, душ у тебя просторный.  
Деб открыла рот, но не нашла, что ответить. Долбаный братец с долбаными шутками. За что ей это?  
— ... иди распаковывай вещи, я разогрею ужин, — произнесла она и направилась на кухню, но, развернувшись, добавила, — Ты должен быть абсолютно честен со мной. Это первое правило. 

Когда он рассказывал ей о Темном Попутчике, с аппетитом уминая спагетти с алыми потеками томатного соуса, сочащегося по вилке и остающегося на губах чуть дольше, чем она могла бы выдержать, она с ужасом понимала, насколько чудовищно спокойно выглядит Декстер. С каким долбаным чуть ли не блаженством он описывает реки крови, льющейся из открытого шлюза, как он называл свою «терапию». За свою, пусть и недолгую, но насыщенную карьеру лейтенанта Деб повидала сполна паршивых вещей, и ей казалось, что её уже мало чем можно испугать. Но Декстер... Он оказался одним из них. Ебучим психопатом, маньяком, серийным убийцей. Мясником из Бэй-Харбор. Братцем Ледяного Убийцы. Декс облизнул губы, и у неё в животе и ниже всё сжалось и скрутило от боли и тошноты. Она встала, сделала пару шагов по кухне, не находя себе места. Её гребаный брат, которого она любила всю свою ебучую жизнь, и плевать, что он даже не был родным. Отец всегда делал всё, чтобы они любили друг друга. Все, что мог. Кроме одного: возможно, он сильно ошибался, дав Декстеру Кодекс, даже не попытавшись ничего изменить, не попытавшись излечить приобретенную травму приемного сына. Отец был жестким человеком, бескомпромиссным копом, а чтобы быть грамотным полицейским, нужно иметь жестокость и холодное сердце. Что за зверя он взрастил у себя под крылом? Зачем он, мать его, создал цепного пса правосудия, подчищающего дерьмо за полицией Майами и всей судебной системой? «Блядская семейка».

Декстер доедал свои спагетти, когда Деб уже ушла в другую комнату, не сумев справиться с отвращением, скрутившим все внутренности. Его мысли сейчас полностью были заняты Луисом — его новым шансом дать Попутчику напиться крови. Вся эта ситуация с Деб сильно выбила Декса из колеи — она угрожала его привычному укладу вещей, даже его судьбе, если Деб вздумает рассказать в полиции. И в такие моменты Попутчик скребся внутри особенно яростно, вопя о новой жертве, о новой крови, дабы усмирить его. 

Деб зашла в ванную и бессильно оперлась руками на раковину. В зеркале отражались её опухшие от слез глаза. Она вытерла их рукой, шмыгая носом, и хотела умыться, но новый порыв рыданий начал душить её. Эти описания никак не выходили у неё из головы. Она буквально видела Декстера, стоящего под потоками темно-алой крови, наслаждающимся процессом, с мясницким ножом в руке и с ухмылкой на лице. Прежний образ любимого брата смешивался с грязью и кровью, оставляя внутри Деб рваную рану. Она сжала кулак и, не выдержав напряжения, разбила зеркало.

Декстер услышал звон стекла и крик боли. Рука Деб была в крови. Кровь капала на одежду, на раковину, на кафельный пол. Зрачки Декстера расширились. Стараясь контролировать себя, он резкими движениями открыл шкафчики в поисках медикаментов, но волна жажды уже подходила к горлу. Деб, закусив губу, всхлипывая и матерясь, промывала руку под краном. Нет, она не боялась брата — ей было страшно не за себя, а за Декстера, который может сорваться из-за неё. Она так отчаянно хотела помочь ему избавиться от Попутчика, очиститься от всего этого, что её трясло.  
— Раздевайся.  
— ...Что?  
— Твоя рубашка вся в крови. Тебе нужен холодный душ, чтобы прийти в себя. — Голос Декстера был таким, как всегда — холодным, низким и почти безразличным. Она даже не знала, любит ли он её или всё это часть его маски.  
Деб разделась, повернувшись к Дексу спиной, и аккуратно залезла в душевую, колеблясь.  
— Я не смотрю, не бойся. Здесь нужно все вымыть. — В его голове пронесся образ пленки с пятнами крови.  
Деб включила воду, вывернула синюю ручку на максимум, зашипела и тут же выскочила, падая на Декса.  
— Что ты делаешь? — Декс отпрянул от неё, но она, все еще дрожа, уже от холода, повисла на нем, хватая его мокрыми руками за лицо.  
— Декс, мы же прорвемся, мы же справимся, блять, справимся же?? — с мокрых волос капала вода, смешиваясь с кровью на полу и руке. Деб поцеловала его холодными губами. Он ничего не почувствовал. — В мире есть наверняка более ёбнутые семьи, чем наша, — улыбнувшись сквозь слезы, сказала она. Она уже чувствовала, что отец наградил их обоих чем-то бОльшим. Декстера — Кодексом, а её — чем-то своим, через родную кровь.


End file.
